Attilan
Attilan is an Inhuman city that has had several different locations, including the Moon, the North Atlantic Ocean, and the Himalayas. History Settlement After suffering from centuries of persecution from their primitive human fellows, the Inhumans grew tired and decided to create a refuge for themselves. The Inhumans wandered Europe under King Myran's rule and settled in the Northern Atlantic, established the city of Attilan on and island located about two hundred miles southwest of Iceland, and became one of the most advanced cultures on Earth. Due to the Inhumans' fascination with genetics, Attilan developed a genocracy, a form of rule in which an entity is ruled by leaders who are genetically superior than most of the others. Terrigenesis During the first millenium of the existence of Inhumans, Randac was the King of the Inhumans at some point and was part of the House of Lor. In order to keep Attilan a secret, Randac developed Intrigue Pulses, a low-vibration wavelength that stimulates curiosity in the brain, distracting people from entering an area by creating directional interest away from the city. Randac also discovered the Terrigen Mist, creating the formula for Terrigen Crystals with the help of several geneticists and scientists, including Monan, Balt, Eileen, Makoth, and Kivvin. Randac subjected himself to the Terrigen Mist and gained god-like powers through the activation of the latent genes carried by all Inhumans. The topic of Terrigenesis became a controversial subject, with many who supported it and many who opposed it. During the following centuries after the discovery of Terrigenesis, many groups of Inhumans departed from Attilan at various dates. Some groups left to form their own Inhuman cities in different parts of the world while others left and tried to blend into the human population. *The House of Lor left Attilan and founded Orollan in Greenland. *A group of Inhumans traveled to Italy where they founded the Ennilux Corporation headed by Capo, an Inhuman who managed to survive for thousands of years by possessing new hosts. *Some Inhumans formed the Enclave in the Himalayas. Due to their small gene-pool, their mutations became more and more monstrous. *Other Inhuman groups went to the Chimanimani Mountains, the Caribbean, the Taklimakan Desert, the Pamir Mountains, the Carlsberg Ridge, the Atlantic Forest, and the Pangnirtung fjords. Inhuman descendants were later found to be located in several countries, including Norway, Germany, Latveria, Russia, Kenya, China, Japan, India, Mongolia, Sin-Cong, Australia, Brazil, the United States, Colombia, and Pakistan. Restricting Terrigenesis After making Terrigenesis open to all Inhumans of Attilan, many of the citizens began developing radically non-human mutations. As such, it was decided that an Inhuman could only undergo Terrigensis after being extensively genetically tested, which was regulated and performed by the Genetic Council, established by Randac. Centuries later, King Gral, a non-human looking Inhuman, attempted to end the discrimination toward the non-human looking Inhuman community by forcing the entire population of Attilan to undergo Terrigensis, transforming three-quarters of the population into non-human Inhumans. This led to more damage to the genetics fo the Inhuman population and all the citizens being segregated by phenotype in Mutation Camps. Auron, the King who took the throne from Gral, preached acceptance and diversity. He dissolved Gral's segregated society and advocated for full integration of Inhuman physical types. Avian secession In 500 B.C., after years of peace and acceptance of Inhuman diversity, the Avians (winged Inhumans) had King Nestor construct a floating city above Attilan, called Aerie, where they all seceeded to. The Avians thought themselves superior to all other Inhumans and officially separated from Attilan after a war between the two cities. Kylus took control of Aerie and slaughtered all Avians who did not possess white feathered wings. Horrified by this, Nestor cut all ties with the Avians, leaving them to form their own society. House of Agon About 110 years ago, Agon was elected to the Genetic Council and later became king of the Inhumans and began the reign of the House of Agon. Agon's reign came to an end after his son, Maximus, began consorted with the Kree, hoping to exploit his people to their cause in exchange for rule over the Inhumans. Black Bolt, Agon's eldest son, caught his brother during a meeting with the Kree and a fight broke out. When the Kree attempted to flee, Black Bolt unleashed his voice to stop them, causing a two-fold tragedy. The sound of Black Bolt's voice drove Maximus mad and, while it damaged the Kree ship, it caused it to crash land in Attilan, killing Agon and his wife. Forgotten Reign Since both Black Bolt and Maximus were still considered underage, their cousin, only known as the Unspoken, took the throne for himself, declaring himself the caretaker of legacy. His reign became known as the Forgotten Reign. After using Kree technology to turn humans into Alpha Primitives, Black Bolt and his other family confronted the Unspoken over the matter, eventually defeating and imprisoning him. Black Bolt then became the king of Attilan. Royalty *Myran *Randac *Gral *Auron *Nestor *Perrus *Kalden *Agon and Rynda *Black Bolt and Medusa Law The Genetic Council is the legislative, judicial, and executive body of Attilan and is comprised of twelve members who have been elected by the citizens and each of whom belong to a different family or House. The Council elects one of its member as the Head of the Council and King/Queen of Attilan. This ruler then reigns until their death. As such, the rule of Attilan does not follow a strict patriarchal/matriarchal progression, although popular rulers are often succeeded by their children. Miscegenation is prohibited in Inhuman society due to the potential of producing a child with an undesirable form or ability. As such, marriages are arranged by the Genetic Council and only couples who will produce eugenically superior children are allowed to conceive. Couples are only allowed to have two children. If a child develops powers which are not useful to Attilan society, they are sent to live at the ends of Attilan with other rejected outcasts and unmentionables. Here, citizens of Attilan are detached from all former associates and family and are unable to rejoin normal society. Once gone through Terrigenesis, Inhumans are sorted into one caste of a rigid system that is based on Terrigenetic transformation and abilities. Religion In Attilan, the major religion involves worshipping one's ancestors. The faith is administered by a guild of priest and preistesses. Priests are present in the Temple of Randac, the Tower of Weeping, and the Tower of Wisdom. Notes *A group of Inhuman descendants with very diluted lineage to the original Inhumans hid among the humans in a Minnesotan community, attempting tno avoid Terrigenesis until the Inhuman Outbreak. *At some time, a group of Inhumans who all possessed persuasion powers were distrusted from their fellow citizens of Attilan. These Hidden Ones left Attilan and joined the human population. *There is no system of currency in Attilan. *The Inhumans of Attilan speak Tilan, their own language, but they learn to speak human languages as well, such as English, Russian, and Chinese. *Inhumans of Attilans are more resistant to cold temperatures than other Inhumans or humans due to living in the Northern Atlantic for thousands of years. Category:Cities